Present invention embodiments are related to systems, methods and computer program products for finding specific documents stored in a memory. In particular, present invention embodiments are related to systems, methods and computer program products for finding specific documents stored in a memory, determining relationships among similar documents stored in the memory, and indicating a strength of a relationship among the similar documents.
To find specific and related documents in existing document storage systems, a user performs a document search based on search keywords. In results of a full-text search, desired information may be buried among voluminous information that is irrelevant to the user, thereby making review of search results difficult and time consuming. In addition, the search results fail to indicate similar documents and a level of similarity among the similar documents. When updating or creating a document, existing systems do not provide any information regarding similar existing documents stored in a storage device or a memory.